


Scooby Does, A Whatever Floats Your Boat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bestiality, Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, Crossovers: Other, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid Term madness late one night on IRC.  Jim, Blair, and Scooby in the Volvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Does, A Whatever Floats Your Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous story contains beastiality sex. It has J/Other, and J/B/Other sex. The only thing that was harmed was some imaginary Volvo upholstery. If the thought of the Guys and a cartoon offend you, bail now. Strong Language Warning.   
> 

## Scooby Does, A Whatever Floats Your Boat

by Hawk and Eagle Eye

Author's webpage: <http://www.hawksong.com>

Author's disclaimer: We make no claim to The Sentinel or Scooby Doo. PetFly Productions, Paramount, and Warner Brothers cartoons own them and would be vastly offended by this use of them. No Cartoons, or upholstry were harmed during the writing of this farce.

* * *

This story started out because someone wanted ice cream. Then someone offered up Jim's truck to go get it. This story is a result of that incident. . . No names have been changed to protect the guilty. 

Eagle Eye=Scooby Doo and Blair1 , Hawk=Jim, Ericker as herself, RafesTigr=Ariana Lussier=Blair, Pepper=Daphne, RafesTigr had the joy of being the Photograper. Ericker served as Canine Sex Consultant and Photgrapher #2. Our story joins merry band of misfits just as RafesTigr has,...um.... _borrowed_ Jim's truck, and made off like a Bandit. 

RafesTigr and that PoS volvo of Blair's will _never_ catch up! Hawk waves to RafesTiger as she cuts the corner ) Hawk blinks innocently at Jim  
RafesTigr waves back and peels out to get Ice Cream EagleEye is now known as ScoobyDoo  
Hawk blink, blink "Really, I'm an undercover FBI agent that needs help." ScoobyDoo trots over to Jim, "Rim, Rant a Scooby snack?" Hawk lol  
ScoobyDoo offers Jim a snack  
Hawk is now known as Jim  
Pepper is now known as Daphne  
Daphne g  
Jim "Uhh...thanks but no"  
RafesTigr oh no  
Jim "Where did that woman go? I have to help her...." Peers around uselessly  
ScoobyDoo looks at the snack then looks at Jim and then looks at the snack and then looks at  
Jim, "Oh Rell," he says and tosses the snack into his mouth. "rour Ross." Jim "Wouldn't be the first time." He glares at Blair1 who can't get the volvo to start.  
ScoobyDoo trots over to the Volvo and puts his two front paws on the window leaning in to give Blair1 a sloppy wet Scooby Kiss. Jim "Oh.." glances at Daphne, "Nice outfit." ScoobyDoo is now known as Blair  
Jim "Did you need . . .?" preens a little "help?" RafesTigr drives slowly, leisurely back, enjoying all the lovely extras in the truck... "Hey, this may be a piece of shit '69 Ford, but _DAMN_ is it loaded!" Blair1 wipes the dog spittle off his face and glares back at Jim while he comes onto yet ANOTHER redhead. Jim "Hey, Chief...I hear the Bose speakers in the truck. It can't have gone far."  
RafesTigr pulls off a perfect bit of parallel parking and gets out to distribute the Ice Cream  
RafesTigr Let's see, Mint Chip for Eriker toss Blair1 "Well, Jim, if you'd think with the head your _brain_ is housed in instead of the other, we MAY get it back. Now focus your hearing." Eriker thanks man. )  
RafesTigr Chocolate Swirl for Hawk toss Blair1 is now known as EagleEye  
RafesTigr Praline Delight for Jim  
Jim focuses on Blair's shirt..and is startled as he disappears into the mist. RafesTigr Phish Phood for Blair... toss Jim "Chief...CHIEF!! nooooooo."  
Jim "Damn...doomed to redheads forever." pouts RafesTigr distracts Jim by the lovely pint of Praline ice cream EagleEye is now known as ScoobyDoo  
RafesTigr points out ScoobyDoo is red-haired, as far as dogs go Daphne looks at RafesTigr - strawberry? RafesTigr checks the sack... Yup!  
Daphne goody  
ScoobyDoo trots over to Jim, "Rere, let me relp." and Scooby proceeds to give a BIG, LONG lick to the front of Jim's trousersG RafesTigr tosses another carton to Daphne Daphne thanks  
Jim turns toward RafesTigr. "Thanks, but I need my guppy." RafesTigr ooh  
Jim "Aaakkk...."  
RafesTigr shrugs... "Hey, ScoobyDoo is right here for doggy-style" Jim "oooooh...not in public there Scoob." Pats Scooby ScoobyDoo pants, his talented tounge hanging out. RafesTigr secretly readies the camera... 'this'll be better than Blow-up Bob' ScoobyDoo looks around for any witnesses and then tenderly takes Jim's writst in his mouth and begins to lead him over to the vacated Volvo.   
Jim shivers at the hot breath on his wrist. RafesTigr grins around her Rocky Road. "ScoobyDoo plans to have some rocky road of his own."  
ScoobyDoo wiggles his eyebrows.   
RafesTigr fuck the Polaroid, this needs a digital camera. Jim "Umm...but...well....Brunettes are more my style. Really." Jim blushes. RafesTigr points... not according to your dick. ScoobyDoo points to his brown fur.   
RafesTigr "Scooby, you like sausages?"  
ScoobyDoo "Certain kinds."  
RafesTigr "yeah, sure, blame the writers" Jim looks nervous  
RafesTigr grins... "Jim's hiding a Scooby snack from you" ScoobyDoo sniffs at Jim  
Jim "Everyone else gets to. Why not me?" ScoobyDoo "damn"  
Jim backs away and falls into the front seat of the volvo. ScoobyDoo sniffs at Jim's crotch, "Rides, I Rink this is more of a salami." RafesTigr 'cause you're paid to be tortured, that's why Jim "Oh yeah". grins  
RafesTigr wonders how Jim fits on that gearshift Jim wonders how Jim fits around the gearshif RafesTigr grins at SD... "but you _like_ salami, don't you?" ScoobyDoo shrugs and launches himself through the window, landing on Jim and beginning to remove his clothes. RafesTigr "depends on how well Blair got you used to that" eg RafesTigr grins... "good dog!"  
Jim "Hey..it's TV. I can do anything. Remember." glares the patented Ellison glare  
Jim "That tickles. Ha eek....umm."  
ScoobyDoo grins, "don't worry bout no Rear Shifts, I'll take care of ya." Then begins to bit off the buttons to Jim's shirt Jim "oh yeah" )  
RafesTigr aka Peanut Gallery decides to shut up and just take the digital pictures eg  
ScoobyDoo pauses and tries to remember if his Cock is furry too. RafesTigr _click_  
Jim "Careful there Scooby."   
ScoobyDoo looks down between his legs and sighs seeing only pinkness and NO fur. "Ramn, Rell, ya can't always have it furry." Jim squirms at the tongue and hopes that the windows fog over before Blair comes back.  
RafesTigr _click_  
Jim "love ya anyway Scoobman."  
ScoobyDoo bites the last button and, with his tongue, opens Jim's shirt. RafesTigr wonders how that slightly rough tongue feels to Sentinel-sensitive skin...  
ScoobyDoo grins and begins to twirl his tounge in lazy circles around jim's left nipple.  
Jim (you people are soooo evil)  
RafesTigr smirks... _click_  
ScoobyDoo snickers  
Jim "Just like that...." the little bumps on his new buddy's tongue doing wonderful things to him  
Jim grabs Scooby's collar so he can't escape. RafesTigr _clicks_ again, capturing the totally goofy look of mindless pleasure.   
Jim "I hear that camera. I better get a percentage!" RafesTigr promises... crossing her fingers behind her back Jim procedes to mumble and squirm  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr "you will... right after Blair does" ScoobyDoo snickers as he thinks about the PERCENTAGE he's about to get and shakes Jim's hands off his collar, moving down to the button of his Jeans. RafesTigr _clicks_ another Goofy look-alike expression Jim "Aw, sheeeiiitt. He's gonna kill me." Jim smiles RafesTigr _clicks_ again, just to get that smile ScoobyDoo bites that button off as well and, with a rough tug, opens Jims jeans freeing the barely held erection. RafesTigr _clicks_ a LOT  
ScoobyDoo "Jim, Rou rent commando?"  
Jim "Good thing I did, eh Scoob?"  
RafesTigr mmm... nice....  
RafesTigr would like to rent _that_ commando... ScoobyDoo smiles a toothy grin and starts to nibble lightly at jim's balls. RafesTigr _click_  
Jim pinches his nipples and sighs as the hot breath ghosts over him. RafesTigr checks the camerato make sure the lens isn't steaming up. Jim closes his eyes and prays he can live through the experience. ScoobyDoo abandon's Jim's balls and laves his tongue up and down Jim's pulsing cock with long strokes Jim "That's it...uhh....ahh...."  
RafesTigr checks the camera to make sure the lens isn't melting ScoobyDoo looks up at the blissful look on Jim's face before returning to his cock and swallowing it whole.   
RafesTigr _clicks_ furiously.   
ScoobyDoo wonders what a Bark would do to the sensitive skin in his mouth and decodes to experiment. ScoobyDoo barks then growls watching the results.   
Jim grabs the door and holds on for the ride, "Oh....my....god."  
RafesTigr gets a nice shot of Jim shooting straight _UP_ " Jim? You coming down to finish this?"  
ScoobyDoo alternates the growling with sucking motions. RafesTigr suddenly hopes Scooby doesn't mistake Jim's cock for a chew toy... Eriker points shyly to the besitality section of nifty...eg ScoobyDoo thinks Eriker should become shaggy and then we can have a threeway RafesTigr snerks and _clicks_ some more ScoobyDoo wonders how long it's going to take Jim to come Jim leans the seat back and lets Scoob have his fill, "YYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSS" Eriker umm..no I can't not tonight..I am in a whole other fic universe..and no I won't tell you what it is.. g  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
Jim smiles blissfully at RafesTigr  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr _click_  
RafesTigr smiles sweetly at Jim  
RafesTigr "Cameras love you, you know that?" ScoobyDoo growls as he has to scroll up to see what the hell the last thing he said was  
Jim pets Scooby and scratches gently.   
RafesTigr smirks.   
Jim "Thanks, babe. It's just good genetics." ScoobyDoo 's ears perk up and cock comes out at the scratching as he swallows all Jim has to give.  
RafesTigr frowns and looks at her camera... "Nah, I think the camera's faulty" RafesTigr g" but I like it -and you- anyway _click_ " Jim glances at Scooby and wonders if he should invite the Tiger into the car ScoobyDoo sighs and releases Jim's cock wondering, "Hmmmm, I wonder if I can talk Fred into doing this instead of those Scooby snacks" RafesTigr shrugs it off... I'm just the photographer Jim smiles blissfully and tucks himself back in ScoobyDoo ponders and says, "Sure, she can get better shots from the back seat." RafesTigr nods at Daphne... but *there's* a nice redhead for ya  
Jim "Anything I can do for you Scoob?"  
RafesTigr readies the camera  
ScoobyDoo "Lie there and hush"G  
Jim "Aww....she's eating ice cream and seems really busy." ScoobyDoo "damn"  
Eriker if Scooby ties with Jim...god that would be a site. eg RafesTigr "So, Scoob was eating Jim cream earlier and you weren't objecting" Jim hushes and wonders what he can do for him. ScoobyDoo uses his head to push Jim's legs up. RafesTigr yowza!  
RafesTigr _clicks_ furiously  
ScoobyDoo looks at his hanging tongue then at Jim's hole, wondering if he can fit it in there  
Jim cranks the front seat back and props one leg up on the steering wheel. Jim" Go for it, my canine companion." Jim gets the lube out of his pocket  
ScoobyDoo decides to try and begins to lick Jim's buttocks slowly working his way to the center  
RafesTigr mutters to herself... Man, Blair is gonna need to get that front end _seriously_ aligned after they're done... Jim incoherent mumbling  
ScoobyDoo wonders if this is perverted enough for Eriker. RafesTigr thinks it could be g  
Jim "He does that every Sunday"   
Jim smiles at Tigr.  
ScoobyDoo snickers, then goes for the hole slowly pushing his tounge in and then pulling it out  
Eriker is enjoying this...  
RafesTigr "just think of this as answering the listmommy's challenge eg WFYB, right?"  
RafesTigr snerks and _clicks_ more  
Eriker hopes jim remembers not to let Scooby's knot in..cause then they couldn't move for a good  
long time Eg  
Jim (ow ow ow)  
ScoobyDoo wonders if Jim is enjoying the motions of his LONG tounge, as he pushes it father in looking for the magic knob ScoobyDoo scooby's knot?  
RafesTigr OH!  
RafesTigr suddenly gets it  
ScoobyDoo EaglEye still hasnt  
Eriker the large swelling at eh base of a dogs penis that allows them to tie with thier bitch  
ScoobyDoo Is slow and Multitasking  
RafesTigr um, canine cocks have a tendency to, uh swell... ScoobyDoo EagleEye doesn't even WANT to know how y'all know this shit RafesTigr just hopes Jim doesn't know... RafesTigr _click_  
Eriker so that nothing escapes....dogs tie and then they can't pull out for a long time after sex without cause SERIOUS damage..esp to humans ScoobyDoo wonders if Jim is conscious since he hasn't made a sound in so long Eriker doesn't know first hand I hate male dogs but I read way too much nifty when I am bored.  
ScoobyDoo God, my first sex filled post to list and it's as Scooby Fuckin Doo  
RafesTigr snickers and _clicks_ some more Jim "That's it....right there Scoob." Jim swivels his hips and groans deeply ScoobyDoo wiggles his tounge around a bit as he finds the knob he's looking for ScoobyDoo growls, "Rey, Ratch it Rith the hips, Rou almost Kocked me off the reat."  
Jim groans more  
Eriker I just realized that I am the canine sex consultant here....oh god RafesTigr _clicks_  
Jim and tries not to move anymore  
ScoobyDoo Hey, remeber to list Eriker as sexual consultant RafesTigr is the Photographer  
RafesTigr wonders if Eriker could go by the name Dr. Woof RafesTigr glances back, then grin evilly and trots off Eriker ummm..in some circles...;)  
Jim tries not to laugh at the peanut gallery RafesTigr is now known as Blair  
ScoobyDoo slowly pulls his tounge out and travel up Jim's body to straddle his face, his cock out  
of its sheath and pulsing.  
Jim "Oh SHIT"  
Blair comes back with RafesTigr's camera... why'd she give me this- OH MY GOD! Jim waves weakly at Blair  
Eriker why is it that I am only connected to the most perverted of the TS and SW stories g   
ScoobyDoo asks, "Rey, Rhere'd ya put the Rube?" Blair uh... um... squeak Jim?  
Jim prays that this isn't happening to him. ScoobyDoo wiggles his throbbing Cock in Jim's face ScoobyDoo pants, "Rube, Man, Rube"  
Blair watches with the oddest look on his face... "Um, am I hallucinating, or are you about to get fucked by a cartoon?" Jim grabs the lube and grins  
Blair ...uh, no  
Jim "Well, you disappeared and I was lonely. I know how you feel about redheads and me"  
ScoobyDoo turns and growls at the interloper, "GO and find Roger Rabbit if rou rant some."  
Blair "Jim, if you value whatever relationship or chance thereof, no" Eriker g  
Blair grins suddenly... "unless I can join in" ScoobyDoo EagleEye wonders HOW the hell to fit Blair into here?" Jim "Top, bottom, or middle, stud?"  
Blair scrutinizes the sitch, then head over, handing the camera to Eriker... ScoobyDoo growls, "Rottom, I'm rusy rere." Blair goes around to the other side of the car, instructing Jim to turn over ScoobyDoo backs down Jim's body as the two humans play musical erections. Blair thinks Jim's mouth isn't busy enough eg Jim "You are so picky"  
Jim 's mouth promptly gets filled with. . . ScoobyDoo growls, "Romebody Better Rube me up or I'm goin in Neked." Jim hands the lube to Blair  
ScoobyDoo pats his Cock against Jim's raised ass Jim "hurry"  
Blair unbuttons his jeans and lets them slide off, showing that yes, he also goes commando...  
Blair quickly lubes the hot dog.   
Jim pants.   
Blair growls.   
ScoobyDoo shifts so that Blair can get a hand around his waiting erection. Blair "who said anything about yours?"  
Jim inhales all the pheremones deep into his lungs and smiles hungrily ScoobyDoo EagleEye sighs, she THOUGHT she'd get the story finished tonight Blair grins and reaches over to lube the dog... Blair leans over Jim's body, the movement bringing his ready heat near Jim's face. ScoobyDoo sighs as Blair's fist closes aroundthe painfully growing erection. Blair "Scoob, make him scream. I'll shut him up." ScoobyDoo snickers and begins to move back down Jim's body trailing his tounge down Jim's back tracing the spine Jim reaches out with his toungue and licks the tip of Blair's dripping erection. Jim arches his back  
Blair shudders and his knees lock to avoid collapsing. ScoobyDoo reaches Jim's ass and gives his buttocks one last lick before postiioning his cock at the entrance. ScoobyDoo mutters, "Rere I Come" and pushes his cock into Jim's ass. Jim swallows the head and revels in the taste and the sensations. Blair mutters something similar and grabs Jim's head to push himself forward. Jim "MmmmmmMMmm" ScoobyDoo Make sure the other door is locked, wouldn't want anyone fallling out  
Eriker lolol  
ScoobyDoo braces his paws on either side of Jim and Blair's body's for leaverage as he slides in and begins to thrust. Jim hopes that everyone has rythym.   
Blair braces himself and lets Scooby's  
momentum drive Jim's mouth up and down his cock. ScoobyDoo begins to sing, "R've got Rythym, R've got Style, R've got......" ScoobyDoo paces his thrust to the tempo of the song. Blair warns the dog to shut up or get neutered later Jim wishes he had enough balance to bring himself off Daphne blinks at the soap this buffy fic is Blair grins wickedly as he reminds Jim that he's not allowed to come until Blair says he can  
Jim and rocks his hips back to take the thrusts. ScoobyDoo whines and give Jim's ass a hard thrust making Blair's head beat into the door. Blair ow!  
Jim wishes that Blair wasn't such a control freak. ScoobyDoo snickers and resumes humming his song as he thrusts. Blair is pretty damn close to losing control here ScoobyDoo Uh, I have NO idea how a dog's dick gets before it comes ScoobyDoo Sexual Consultant  
Jim locks his knees so that doesn't happen again Blair hell of a way to find out, isn't it?. ScoobyDoo Um, Jim  
ScoobyDoo You're on your stomach, locking your knees isnt gonna do no good Jim forgot..all this sex is mixing up his mind Eriker it usually just keeps going until it happens...instinct and all Blair groans as Jim's mouth does incredibly sinful, theoretically impossible things to him  
Jim tightens up his ass for Scooby  
Eriker its cum is different than humans...really really watery. not thick at all  
ScoobyDoo howls as the muscles in Jim's ass contrat and milk his cock Blair grabs Jim's head and thrusts forward one last time, throwing his head back for a deep-chested howl of pleasure. Jim wonders if Eriker is going to use that camera in her hand for anything besides a paperweight.   
Jim swallows as fast as he can and drinks it all up Eriker _click_ g  
Blair "oh shit... oh man... oh Jim..."  
ScoobyDoo starts to thrust faster and, as if someone has turned on the hose, starts to spray into Jim's ass  
Blair sways a little and sinks down as his legs give out Eriker then dogs really really want to pull away after word which is when the damage happens...need to hold the dog tight so it doesn't hurt the human Blair grabs the dog and keeps him in place Jim tries to grab for Blair, wanting to lick that luscious cock some more Blair sure as hell won't fight Jim on that Daphne logs out  
Blair hmm, the redhead couldn't handle it ScoobyDoo whines and shakes as he emptys his water tower into Jim's ass Eriker _click_   
Jim hums happily as his ass fills  
ScoobyDoo finishes with a final howl and collapses on Jim's back Blair cries out as he comes again from the sensation too soon after his last climax  
Eriker g  
Jim lets Blair's cock slip out.  
ScoobyDoo Hey Eriker, would it runs out down Jim's legs? Jim May I? Please, babe..I need...umm...oooh ScoobyDoo EagleEye is anal about details of anal stuff Eriker oh definitely, g  
Blair sighs and promises Jim anything he wants. Jim squirms nicely as the warm liquid runs down his legs Eriker I can find some doggie stories for you to read if you want to be really accurate, g  
Jim and comes hard...humping the seat  
Blair shakes his head... Nah, just take the pics Jim "Oh yeah..."  
ScoobyDoo lays bonelessly from his spot atop Jim's back hoping he doesn't fall off, and watches as his comes runs down Jim's legs pooling on the seat Eriker it is most commonly reffered to as "hot doggy water cum" I have seen that phrase a lot..what oh okay...g Jim and lays there...shaking slightly  
Eriker _click_  
Blair curls up around Jim and holds him close. ScoobyDoo raises his head and licks lazy circles along Jim's back as they all recover ScoobyDoo Do dogs have fast recovery times? Jim That was wonderful..thank you. Both..very much..... sighs and rests on the sticky vinyl  
Blair tilts Jim's head up for a gentle kiss before nodding at the dog... Do we have a new roommate, Jim?  
Eriker not sure about that but I think they do..I think Jim Anything YOU want babe, anything you want ScoobyDoo raises his head as he hears, "Scooby, Scooby Doo, Where are you?" Eriker g  
Jim "Aww....gotta go take care of the bad guys, Scoob?" Blair cuddles Jim close..." Well, with a bath and some shots, I think he'd make a very nice roomie"  
ScoobyDoo raises up and give both men a final lick, "Reah, Rorry Guys, it was fun."  
Jim "I need to talk to that lady who stole my truck....ponders Nahh....the ice cream was worth it."  
ScoobyDoo turns and leaps through the door and trots off down the road Jim "You say that about a lot of people, Blair." Blair points to the truck over yonder... "It's right over there, Jim. And it's cold."  
ScoobyDoo is now known as EagleEye  
Jim grins innocently at Blair and kisses him Blair grins not-so-innocently back and kisses Jim back deeper Jim We should take this to the loft...I think I'm glued to the seat Blair Now, Jim. Why don't you tell me how you ended up in this sitch? Blair nods... it's a deal. Um, what should I do about the truck? Jim Sure...you see it started with this woman....... Jim Fade to black....  
Blair rolls his eyes... of course it did EagleEye GOD  


* * *

Log file closed 3/19/1999 40656 AM

 


End file.
